Dracule Mihawk
Summary The first of the Seven Warlords to be formally introduced, with his appearance marking their very first mention in the story. Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk currently carries the title of the "Greatest Swordsman in the World", wielding the massive black sword Yoru, one of the only twelve "Supreme Grade" swords in existence. Cold and callous, never interacting with others unless absolutely necessary, he seeks nothing more than a proper duel, often attacking random pirates simply to kill time. His title has made him the envy of all, with many swordsmen, including Roronoa Zoro, seeking to surpass him. It is Zoro's ultimate goal to defeat him, and after seeing his warrior spirit, Mihawk urged Zoro to become stronger and surpass him one day. So far, it is completely ambiguous if Mihawk has a bounty, but what is known is that he has enough skill to match Shanks in a duel- though this has fallen by the wayside now that Shanks has lost his good arm. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 7-A, likely higher Name: Dracule Mihawk, epithet "Hawk Eyes" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 41 (Pre-Timeskip), 43 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Former Shichibukai, Strongest Swordsman in the World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Enhanced Eyesight, Air Manipulation (Can fire streams of air compressed into a cutting edge with his attacks), Masterful Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki user Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Considering his title of the World's Strongest Swordsman, he should be at the very least stronger than Vista, who has the capacity to threaten even Akainu in Marineford. He was also show-cased coming into contact with alliance captains and other notable Commanders during the twilight of the battle), likely higher (Once had a rivalry with Shanks, though this ended years before the end of the era) Speed: Likely Relativistic+ (Fast enough to casually keep pace with the likes of Whitebeard's Commanders) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ (Casually matched Vista blow-for-blow, and should likely be stronger than him), likely higher Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (Despite battling many of the Whitebeard alliance and commanders, Mihawk came out of the Marineford War without a scratch to show for it. He received many attacks from Vista, who is capable of threatening the likes of Akainu), likely higher Stamina: Very High (Casually toyed with Luffy and did not show the slightest sign of exhaustion throughout the Marineford War, despite clashing with opponents strong enough to threaten the Admirals) Range: Several meters with Yoru (Its blade is at least seven feet long), At least several kilometers with air slashes (His swings generate enough force to cleave apart icebergs from across Marineford) Standard Equipment: The Black Sword, Kokutō Yoru, and his Kogatana, a pendant cross knife worn on his neck Intelligence: At least Above Average. Mihawk is famous for being the greatest swordsman in the world, having displayed expert-levels of skill such as deflecting bullets with an absent-minded behavior. He is very calculating and possesses pinpoint accuracy with his strikes, capable of fully stopping Zoro's Oni-giri just by positioning a small blade at the right angle to intercept the three-bladed attack. He is skilled enough to emerge from the battlefield of Marineford without receiving a scratch, let along receiving a direct hit despite coming to blows with a number of commanders under the Whitebeard crew, showing his impeccable skill as a swords-master. He is among one of the only individuals who had developed a Black-Blade (The other being Ryuma, many years ago), which is a feat that many highly acclaimed swordsmen who possess a mastery of Haki fail to accomplish, such as Kozuki Oden, who was incapable of evolving his own weapons into Black-Blades. Weaknesses: Mihawk only uses as much power as he deems necessary and will thus not go all out if his opponent does not impress him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is unknown if Mihawk is one of these people. *'Kenbunshoku Haki' (Color of Observation or Mantra): Mihawk's level of application with this type of Haki is unknown, but he was capable of sensing the presence of a single desired target across a battlefield and being able to predict attacks from his opponents. He should be at least proficient with Kenbunshoku. *'Busōshoku Haki' (Color of Armaments): Mihawk is advanced when applying this type of Haki, having taught Roronoa Zoro how to utilize it, and showing vast knowledge on its application. Black Blade Arc Moon: (Kokuto Kogetsu) Mihawk's swings are able to generate compressed air blades that slice apart the landscape even if the target dodges, throwing them off balance. Black Blade First Day: (Kokuto Saku) Mihawk lures his opponent in by holding Yoru with two hands behind his back. Should his opponent approach, he meets their attack with a downward slash in hopes of cutting their arms off. Black Blade One Flash: (Kokuto Issen) Mihawk swings Yoru once, cleaving apart everything in its path. This technique is powerful enough to cleave apart Aokiji's iceberg by accident after missing Luffy. Black Blade Savage Star: (Kokuto Arahoshi) Mihawk leaps into the air while gripping his sword in a downward position, descending to impale his target with great force. Earth-Crawling Slash Attack: (Chu wo Hau Zangeki) Mihawk swings Yoru downward, causing a wave of compressed air to crawl along the ground towards his target in order to slice them in half. This attack dwarfs Whitebeard's Moby Dick in size, forcing Jozu to repel it with his own body. Notes: The attacks noted above went unnamed in both the anime and manga, but were given titles in One Piece: Gigant Battle, as a result, they are still nothing more than casual attacks from him and are only named for convenience. Gallery Kisspng-dracule-mihawk-one-piece-treasure-cruise-shanks-on-5b0016251fc102.8792864715267323251301.png dracule_mihawk_anime_7.png|Casual clothes kid mihawk1.png|Mihawk as a child Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Shichibukai Category:Sword Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Pirates Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adults Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7